Bow ties
by horribly random
Summary: Gettting ready for a fancy dinner the Storm Hawks have to go to Piper gets a bit parinod. Okay the story is better than the summery, slight PiperxStork. oneshot


Okay I'm rather crazy I know but whatever. The plot bunny came and bit me last night (rather vicious those rabbits are) and my fingers have been itching to write this so I suppose I'll give in. But yea if this sucks too horribly bad say it nicely, constructive criticism is welcome, flames will be used to warm my as-well flames will be ignored so it's pretty much useless. Anywho on with the story!

By the way I don't own the Storm Hawks, no matter how much I want to. sigh

It was Piper's crazy paranoia about being late to the big fancy dinner they were going to that night, which caused her to be ready forty-five minuets before they had to leave. So she went around knocking on every body's door seeing if they were ready, because truth be told she didn't have much faith on them getting there on time. So she stood in front of Aerrow's door, and knocked.

"Aerrow, are you almost ready? We only have," she glanced down at her watch, "forty-one minuets 'till we have to leave!" The door slid open in front of her, and there stood Aerrow all decked out in a tux, muttering to himself and messing with his bow tie.

"Yes Piper I'm nearly ready," He said it like he was struggling to be patient, " And If it weren't for this damn tie I would be ready!" he said exasperatedly. Piper wanted to laugh at him, but it looked like he was about to strangle his bow, so she went to go help him.

"You look nice, Piper." He said finally noticing her outfit. She looked up at him looking down at her as she tied his bow. She blushed slightly, but truth be told she looked rather fabulous in her little black dress, if she did say so herself. She got done with his bow tie and stepped back to review her work, _not to shoddy, _she thought to herself.

"Okay off to go hurry up Finn and Junko, no doubt there not even dressed yet." said Piper over her shoulder as she headed out the door.

Aerrow checked his watch, 7:25, they didn't have to leave 'till eight. He shook his head at Piper's paranoia, ran a hand through his unruly red hair, and turned to finish getting ready.

Two doors down, Piper was at Finn's door.

"Finn are you ready yet? We only have a few minuets left." Finn's reply was muffled through the door but it went something like this:

"Woman, we have over a half an hour! Quit nagging me!" He said as the door opened, "Whoa." Was all he said, looking down at her like a wolf looked at his next meal.

" Why hello, aren't you a sight to behold. Nice stilettos." He said his eyes traveling up and down her body.

"Shut up." was all she said as she rolled her eyes at him. So Finn was all dressed and ready to go, except for…Piper giggled.

"Um, Finn, you missed a button." Finn looked down at his shirt.

"Where?" He said it like he didn't believe her.

"Down there, at the bottom." He saw it.

"Aww man! Now I gotta undo all these buttons…"His voice dropped so she couldn't hear it anymore, but he was still muttering under his breath.

"Okay well I'll let you fix that, and don't forget to met us in the bridge in five minuets." She said heading out the door. '_Next up Junko.'_ she thought to herself.

She did a double take as a flash of blue ran past her down the hallway. '_Umm…okay.'_ she thought stopping in front of Junko's door, just as Junko was coming out.

"Oh you're already ready, ok." She was surprised; she thought Junko was going to be the one not even remotely ready.

"Yea," He said absentmindedly, "Hey, have you seen Radarr? I was trying to get him to wear a bow tie but he ran away."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with out one, but we have to get to the bridge." She said checking her watch again.

"Okay." He said somewhat dejectedly, as he trailed down the hall way after her.

"Okay people," she said arriving in the main room, "I know that we've been working on our etiquette for two weeks, and we have made some improvement, but swear, if you embarrass me tonight, I will murder you all in your sleep," She said looking menacingly at all three of the guy's in turn. She opened her mouth to continue, except something was wrong.

"Um, where's Stork?" she said looking around the main room as if he were hiding under the table or something.

"I think he's still in his room." Said Finn looking as if he was getting ready to dive under the table himself.

"You're kidding me." She said flatly, but their faces told her that he wasn't. She let out a sigh. "Okay let me go get him, and please, please don't do anything to screw up your outfits."

Piper walked into Stork's room with out knocking, and was surprised to see him laying on his bed rather shirtless, reading.

"Where is your tux and why isn't it on you?" She said shortly. He calmly looked up from his book and looked at her with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"It's in my closet, and I'm not going." He said going back to his book.

"What do you mean your not going?" She said in such a cold voice that would make the dead quake in their boots.

"Just what I said, I'm staying here on the _Condor_." He said never once looking up at her.

"Oh your going alright, all the sky knights and their squadrons _have_ to go." She said struggling to be patient.

"But why?" he said taking on a whining tone.

"Because it's supposed to commemorate all the people who gave their lives in the war against Cyclonis." She said walking to his closet and pulling out his tux, "Now put it on."

"Fine, let me take a shower." He said taking the tux from her hands and walked past her to his bathroom.

"There's no time! We have to leave in fifteen minuets!" She said checking her watch again for the umpteenth time.

"Fine let me comb my hair." He said it with a big attitude, but Piper let it slide since arguing would get them nowhere.

"Fine." She said following him into the bathroom, out of his sterile clean room. As he was combing his hair, she grabbed his face and twisted it towards her.

"Um, what are you doing?" He asked, it came out a bit muffled because she was holding his jaw in such a way that he couldn't close his mouth.

"Checking your teeth." Was all she said. In truth she needn't of worried, his teeth were dazzlingly white.

"I don't trust dentists." He said simply. But she still held his face in her hand, twisting it and turning it checking over his whole face. And apparently she didn't realize how close there faces where, but he noticed it at once. They were so close he could see three small freckles over her left eyebrow, that almost blended in with her skin tone, almost, but not quite. Apparently she finally noticed how close they were, because she suddenly turn a delicate she of pink and backed up.

"Well your presentable, but you still need to put your tux on, and no bat repellent!" She added as an afterthought.

"Okay fine." He said somewhat resigned, as he followed her back into his room, to his door.

"Meet us in the bridge as soon as your done." She said opening the door. They both had to blink a few times as a flash of blue speed past the door, followed buy what looked like a flash of Junko hot on Radarr's tail.

"Right." she said walking out the door.

Piper stormed in to the _Condor _at eleven-thirty that evening thoroughly pissed. The guys followed in after her, looking as though they feared for their lives.

"We can't be at one nice dinner with out somebody screwing it up, can we?!" She said her voice an octave higher than it normally was. She turned towards Stork, who was sporting a bruised eye. "What was that called?! Did you really have to start a fight between you and that big dumb brute of a guy?!"

"He was saying some," He searched for the word, "inappropriate things." Finally finding a suitable one.

Some how the other guys manage to sneak past Piper with only first degree glares.

"What was he saying that was so 'inappropriate' that you had to fight with him about it?!" She said furiously, advancing on him.

"He was talking about you." He said holding his ground, for she looked like she was going to slap him, but she stopped when she heard what had been said.

"Oh." And all was forgiven.

Did it suck? Was it awesome? Please read and review 'cuz I want some feed back!;)


End file.
